No te atrevas a tocarla
by Ayumi Itaino
Summary: Sasuke vuelve de mision.-Necesito hablar contigo-.-Es sobre Sakura-.-Intentaron violarla-.Pobre del chico que osó a poner las manos sobre la chica de Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Un paso, solo uno y todo comenzaría de nuevo. Los constantes entrenamientos con el dobe, con el sensei y con _ella_…como la había extrañado en estas semanas de misión. Esa bella chica frágil y fuerte a la vez. Como la amaba. Se había dado cuenta en este tiempo de misión de los sentimientos hacia la joven. Antes de ir a la torre de la Hokage pasaría por su casa para declararse.

Estaba preocupado, había pasado por su casa y no había nadie. Iba rumbo a ver a Tsunade y de paso me diera una explicación.

-Tsunade-sama, aquí traigo el informe de la misión.

-Ah Sasuke no te vallas. Debo hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre Sakura. Cuando estabas de misión…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Sasuke…intentaron violarla

-¿Intentaron?

-Si, ella supo huir y llegó hasta el hospital toda golpeada luego…

-¡Acabe ya!-dijo preocupado

-Entró en coma.

Respiró profundo y se agarró fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién fue?!

-Su nombre, es Yusei Tsukishiro.


	2. Dô ikiru nashi kimi no ai

La visita al hospital

_-Tsunade-sama puedo golpearlo antes de que lo aprese._

_-Sería de gran ayuda_

Recordando las palabras de la Hokage me dirijo hacia la habitación donde se encuentra Sakura. Mis manos tiemblan y lo reconozco, si, tengo miedo. Me da miedo verla entubada y atada a una máquina. Me da miedo que con el tiempo esa sea su vida y que vivamos engañados con que vive cuando en realidad esta muerta. Pero este no es momento de temer.

Giro la perilla completamente y la veo. Esta conectada aun monitor que controla los latidos de su corazón. Unos tubos que le sirven para darle oxígeno y una traqueotomía en su cuello. Sus orbes jade permanecen cerrados y su piel está aún más pálida de lo normal.

Agarro una silla y la coloco junto a Sakura. Paso mi mano por su frente y acaricio sus cabellos

-Ai Shiteru Sakura-chan Masaka!, Sonna esto no te puede pasar a ti, mi pequeña flor de cerezo yo, Suki da yo, Ai Shiteru, Anata ga suki desu, no encuentro otras palabras para decirte…Que te amo y por eso juro que haré sufrir a quien te golpeó de ese manera. Te lo prometo porque yo no se

Dô ikiru nashi kimi no ai.

---------------

Notas bueno aquí las traducciones

Suki da yo, Ai Shiteru, Anata ga suki desu: Diferentes formas de decir te amo

Masaka: No puedo creerlo

Sonna: No puede ser

Dô ikiru nashi kimi no ai.:Como vivir sin tu amor

Gracias y rewiews


	3. Shine

La golpiza de su vida.

Ahora si estoy listo para darle la golpiza de su vida solo a el se le ocurre tocarla y dejarla así. Yo lo prometí a Sakura que vengaría su estado y lo voy a cumplir. Porque la amo. Llego al apartamento indicado por la Hokage y sin pensarlo tumbo la puerta.

En la sala se encuentra un tipo de pelo negro, ojos rojos, nariz recta y vestido con un pitusa negro y camisa naranja.

Lo tomo de la camisa y le pego un puño en la cara

-Nani

- ¡Busco a un tal Yusei!

- Watashi wa

-Más razón para golpearte, Shi ne maldito

-¿Me puedes explicar que hice?

Estampo otro puño en su cara y el idiota no pone resistencia ¡Me viene a preguntar que hizo! Tocó a mi chica ¡La golpeó! Y ¡Casi la mata! ¡No basta con eso!

¡Kite!-Digo golpeándolo de nuevo

No entiendo yo no he hecho nada

Así que no hablas-dije mientras le mostraba mi Sharingan

¡No he hecho nada malo! Solo intenté tirarme un piva ahí que estaba bien buena, tenía unos grudos bien jerischós, unas piernas para comérselas y un suave cabello rosa. Pero llegaron un bicho naranja y una bestia verde y…

-¡¿Sabes quien es ella!?

Dije yo a punto de lanzarle un katon

-Una piba bien buena -dijo escupiendo sangre

-¡Es la chica que quiero!

Dije mientras hacía unos sellos con las manos

-¡Chidori!

Dije y los ojos del tipo se cerraron, tal vez y ojalá que fuera para siempre. El golpe había dado justo y eso…me alegraba.

-Ahora tendré que cargarte-dije tomándolo sin cuidado entre mis brazos.

_**ESCORIA**_

Pensé antes de emprender camino hacia la torre de la Hokage

* * *

Espero que les guste este cap

Traducción

Nani-que

Watashi wa-soy yo

Shi ne-muere

Kite-adivina

Jerischós-no es en japonés es una palabra de un libro significa genial

La bestia verde y el bicho naranja son lee y naruto


	4. Despertar

Sakura despierta

Estoy en la sala de espera. Tengo miedo de perder a Sakura. ¿Qué sería de mí si ella muere? ¿Si se me va? ¿Si Tsunade no puede hacer nada por ella? Por mi pequeña.

¿En que momento todo llegó a este punto? ¿Cuándo se dejó vencer?

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que golpeé a ese desgraciado. No le había dado ni la mitad de lo que se merecía el maldito. Pero me conformaba con saber que estaba a más de 2.000,10 centímetros bajo tierra.

Sakura se había mantenido igual, hasta hoy…

_**Flash Back**_

_**Llevaba flores al hospital como todos los días. Me acerqué a su habitación y giré lentamente la perilla de la puerta.**_

_**Con paso lento me dirigí hasta la mesa que se encontraba cerca de su cama y coloqué las rosas amarillas en el jarrón que allí había.**_

_**-Hola pequeña, sabes hace ya bastante tiempo que estás así. Han pasado muchas cosas. El dobe está saliendo con Hinata. ¿Te lo puedes creer bebé? Al fin el usuratontachi se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Eso es bueno sabes, porque no iba a aguantar las ganas de golpearle si se te acercaba. Traje tus flores favoritas espero que te gusten. Despierta por favor mi niña, te necesito aquí conmigo. Te quiero y ya llevas mucho tiempo así. Empiezo a repetirme, ¿Verdad cariño? ¿Quieres que te cante? Puedo hacerlo hasta no tener más voz.**_ _**Siento que no te he amado lo suficiente ¿Es por eso que no quieres volver? Te juro corazón, que si vuelves, voy a amarte aun más, aunque. . . si te soy sincero no sé como le voy a hacer, no hay nada de mi que no te daría, todo mi ser fue hecho para amarte, necesito que despiertes, para que limpies las lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas ahora mismo, mis ojos son unos traidores, prometí que no lloraría, que no permitiría que me vieras triste, pero no puedo, Sakura, mi Sakura vuelve a mi cariño vuelve a mi.**_

_**En ese momento todas las máquinas comenzaron a sonar, Sakura dejaba de respirar…**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

No podía soportar el dolor de mi alma si ella moría yo…solo…pienso que si ella muere, la única solución es la muerte… juntos.

-Uchiha

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Acaba de despertar, debe descansar

Sin pedir siquiera permiso me levanto y camino velozmente hacia su habitación. Por primera vez no siento miedo de entrar allí.

-Sakura- murmuro suavemente

-Sa..su..sasuke-k..un

- No hables pequeña me asustaste

-¿Por qué? Solo soy una molestia.

-Porque te amo, y eres mi molestia

-Yo…también te amo Sasuke-kun


	5. Alto esta no es mi casa

Alto…esta no es mi casa

Sasuke Pov

-Sakura descansa un poco, dentro de un rato te dan el alta.

-Si, Sasuke-kun.

Los ojos de mi princesa se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó dormida. Me acerqué a sus labios y deposité un beso en ellos. Tomé su mano entre la mía tenía unos dedos tan pequeños. Ver sus manos así, tan chiquitas entre las mías me daban deseos de protegerla más. Hasta estaba pensando en hacer un club llamado… protección de lindas chicas nada indefensas de pelo rosa y ojos jade. Estaba idiotizado y es que con una chica como ella tan dulce y amorosa cerca era más que suficiente par estar así.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Tsunade entrar.

-Uchiha ya se pueden ir, cuídala mucho y que no se esfuerce. Debe caminar lo menos posible.

Luego de que Tsunade se alejará tomé a Sakura en mis brazos. Me eché sus maletas al hombro y salí del hospital…. Hacia el Barrio Uchiha.

Sakura Pov

Siento que todo me da vueltas. Lo último que recuerdo es que hablaba con Sasuke-kun y estaba en el hospital.

Miro a mí alrededor y me doy cuenta de algo. ¡Esta no es mi casa!

Bajo la escaleras y me encuentro a Sasuke en la cocina ¡Me va a oír!

* * *

Hacía un rato había dejado a Sakura en mi habitación.

-¡Sasuke, que hago aquí!

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces levantada?

Dije mientras hacía un ademán de llevarla hasta el cuarto.

-Respon…

No le di tiempo a terminar…la había besado


	6. Es mi culpa,perdonaSakura

Cap 6-

Naruto no me pertenece

Lamento la demora seriamente he tenido pruebas y cuando salí de ellas me he partido un diente montando patines y he pasado mucho trabajo con eso.

Cap 6-Es mi culpa, lo siento…Sakura

-Sasuke yo…

-Pequeña no me digas nada prefiero que te mantengas callada antes de que me grites yo no podría soportarlo.

-Nadie te va a hacer un desplante Sasuke-kun

-Saku yo te amo y no…

-Yo también te amo Sasuke y voy a estar contigo siempre.

Se inclinó para besarme y sus mechones rosas cubrieron mi rostro pero yo, no podía. Separé sus suaves manos de mi rostro con dificultad, mi pequeña me miró sorprendida.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué…

- No puedo estar contigo pequeña te hice mucho daño, todo lo que te ha pasado e mi culpa…

-No Sasuke nada es culpa tuya.

-Si lo es, si yo hubiera estado aquí no te hubiera pasado nada, no lo entiendes ¡Si yo hubiera rechazado esa estúpida misión todo se hubiera evitado! ¡Si yo hubiera estado aquí contigo no te hubieran puesto una mano encima! ¡No hubieras estado al borde de la muerte! Pero lo más importante ¡Es que si hubiera estado aquí en estos momentos tu podrías vivir tu vida bien y normal sin tener que dejar de hacer tu trabajo, no estarías aquí encerrada y podrías ser feliz! ¡Si yo lo hubiera evitado, pequeña, TU FUERAS FELIZ!

Ella estaba sorprendida me miraba con los ojos abiertos y de repente se pegó a mi pecho.

-Yo te amo Sasuke-kun eso no lo cambia nada de lo que pasó, eres para mi la persona más importante, siempre lo has sido, aunque antes me trataras mal, yo sabía que te preocupabas por mí como me defendías y me enamoré, antes yo te idealizaba pero ahora se quien eres y te amo por eso, por lo que eres, puede que sea difícil de creer, para mí tu eres perfecto y te digo que no es tu culpa y aunque lo fuera…te amo.

-Sakura perdóname

-No te tengo que perdonar nada

-Si no me perdonas no me perdonaré

-Entonces te perdono, con una condición.

-¿Y cual es?

-Que me beses

-Creo que no será algo difícil de cumplir

_Y la besé _


End file.
